wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 31
Pretorianie okrążyli gaje rosnące po brzegach stawu Agryppy, aby zbyt wielkie tłumy widzów nie przeszkadzały cezarowi i jego gościom, gdyż i tak mówiono, że co tylko było w Rzymie odznaczającego się bogactwem, umysłem lub pięknością, stawiło się na ową ucztę, która nie miała równej sobie w dziejach miasta. Tygellinus chciał wynagrodzić cezarowi odłożoną podróż do Achai, a zarazem przewyższyć wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek podejmowali Nerona, i dowieść mu, że nikt go tak zabawić nie potrafi. W tym celu, jeszcze bawiąc przy cezarze w Neapolis, a potem w Benewencie, czynił przygotowania i wysyłał rozkazy, by z najodleglejszych krańców świata sprowadzono zwierzęta, ptaki, rzadkie ryby i rośliny, nie pomijając naczyń i tkanin, które miały ucztę uświetnić. Dochody z całych prowincji szły na zaspokojenie szalonych pomysłów, lecz na to potężny faworyt nie potrzebował się oglądać. Wpływ jego wzrastał z dniem każdym. Tygellinus może nie był jeszcze Neronowi milszy od innych, ale stawał się coraz niezbędniejszym. Petroniusz przewyższał go nieskończenie polorem, umysłem, dowcipem i w rozmowach lepiej umiał bawić cezara, ale na swoje nieszczęście przewyższał w tym i cezara, wskutek czego budził jego zazdrość. Nie umiał też być posłusznym we wszystkim narzędziem i cezar bał się jego zdania, gdy chodziło o rzeczy smaku. Z Tygellinem zaś nie czuł się nigdy skrępowanym. Sama nazwa: arbiter elegantiarum, jaką nadawano Petroniuszowi, drażniła miłość własną Nerona, któż bowiem, jeśli nie on sam, powinien ją nosić? Tygellinus miał jednak tyle rozumu, iż zdawał sobie sprawę ze swych braków, a widząc, że nie może iść w zawody ani z Petroniuszem, ani z Lukanem, ani z innymi, których wyróżniało czy to urodzenie, czy talenta, czy nauka - postanowił zgasić ich podatnością swych służb, a przede wszystkim zbytkiem takim, żeby i wyobraźnia Nerona została nim uderzona. Ucztę więc kazał zastawić na olbrzymiej tratwie zbudowanej z pozłoconych belek. Brzegi jej przybrane były w przepyszne konchy, poławiane w Morzu Czerwonym i w Oceanie Indyjskim, grające kolorami pereł i tęczy. Boki były pokryte kępami palm, gaikami lotosów i róż rozkwitłych, wśród których ukryto fontanny tryskające wonnościami, posągi bogów i złote lub srebrne klatki napełnione różnokolorowym ptactwem. W środku wznosił się olbrzymi namiot albo raczej, dla niezasłaniania widoku, tylko wierzch namiotu z syryjskiej purpury, wsparty na srebrnych słupkach, pod nim zaś błyszczały jak słońca stoły przygotowane dla biesiadników, obciążone szkłem aleksandryjskim, kryształem i naczyniami wprost bez ceny, złupionymi w Italii, Grecji i Azji Mniejszej. Tratwa, mająca z powodu nagromadzonych na niej roślin pozór wyspy i ogrodu, połączona była sznurami ze złota i purpury z łodziami w kształcie ryb, łabędzi, mew i flamingów, w których przy kolorowych wiosłach siedzieli nadzy wioślarze i wioślarki, o kształtach i rysach cudnej piękności, z włosami utrefionymi na sposób wschodni lub ujętymi w złote siatki. Gdy Nero, przybywszy z Poppeą i augustianami, przybił do głównej tratwy i zasiadł pod purpurowym namiotem, łodzie owe poruszyły się, wiosła poczęły uderzać wodę, wyprężyły się złote sznury i tratwa wraz z ucztą i gośćmi poczęła się poruszać i opisywać kręgi po stawie. Otoczyły ją też inne łodzie i inne mniejsze tratwy, pełne cytrzystek i harfiarek, których różowe ciała, na tle błękitu nieba i wody i w odblaskach od złotych instrumentów, zdawały się wsiąkać w siebie owe błękity i odblaski, mienić się i kwitnąć jak kwiaty. Z gajów pobrzeżnych, z dziwacznych budynków, powznoszonych umyślnie i poukrywanych wśród gęstwy, ozwały się także odgłosy muzyki i śpiewu. Zabrzmiała okolica, zabrzmiały gaje, echa rozniosły dźwięk rogów i trąb. Sam cezar, mając po jednej stronie Poppeę, po drugiej Pitagorasa, podziwiał i zwłaszcza gdy między łodziami pojawiły się młode niewolnicze dziewczęta poprzebierane za syreny, pokryte zieloną siatką naśladującą łuskę, nie szczędził pochwał Tygellinowi. Z przyzwyczajenia spoglądał jednak na Petroniusza, chcąc poznać zdanie "arbitra", lecz ów zachowywał się przez długi czas obojętnie i dopiero wręcz zapytany odrzekł: - Ja sądzę, panie, że dziesięć tysięcy obnażonych dziewic czyni mniejsze wrażenie niż jedna. Cezarowi podobała się jednak "pływająca uczta"; albowiem była czymś nowym. Podawano zresztą, jak zwykle, tak wyszukane potrawy, że i wyobraźnia Apicjusza omdlałaby na ich widok, i wina w tylu gatunkach, że Othon, który podawał ich osiemdziesiąt, skryłby się pod wodę ze wstydu, gdyby mógł widzieć ów przepych. Do stołu prócz kobiet zasiedli sami augustianie, wśród których Winicjusz gasił wszystkich pięknością. Niegdyś postać i twarz jego zbyt znamionowały żołnierza z zawodu, teraz troski wewnętrzne i ból fizyczny, przez który przeszedł, wyrzeźbiły tak jego rysy, jakby przeszła po nich delikatna ręka mistrza rzeźbiarza. Płeć jego straciła dawną śniadość, lecz zostały jej złotawe połyski numidyjskiego marmuru. Oczy stały się większe, smutniejsze. Tylko tors jego zachował dawne potężne formy, jakby stworzone do pancerza, lecz nad tym torsem legionisty widniała głowa greckiego boga albo przynajmniej wyrafinowanego patrycjusza, zarazem subtelna i przepyszna. Petroniusz mówiąc mu, że żadna z augustianek i nie potrafi, i nie zechce mu się oprzeć, mówił jak człowiek doświadczony. Patrzyły na niego teraz wszystkie, nie wyjmując Poppei ani westalki Rubrii, którą cezar życzył sobie mieć na uczcie. Wina., mrożone w śniegach z gór, wkrótce rozgrzały serca i głowy biesiadników. Z gęstwiny pobrzeżnej wysuwały się coraz nowe łódki o kształtach koników polnych i łątek. Błękitna szyba stawu wyglądała, jakby ją kto przyrzucił płatkami kwiatów lub jakby ją poobsiadały motyle. Nad łodziami unosiły się tu i owdzie poprzywiązywane na srebrnych i niebieskich niciach lub sznurkach gołębie i inne ptaki z Indyj i Afryki. Słońce przebiegło już większą część nieba, ale dzień, lubo uczta odbywała się w początkach maja, był ciepły, a nawet upalny. Staw kołysał się od uderzeń wioseł, które biły toń w takt muzyki, lecz w powietrzu nie było najmniejszego tchnienia wiatru i gaje stały nieruchome, jakby zasłuchane i zapatrzone w to, co działo się na wodzie. Tratwa krążyła wciąż po stawie wioząc coraz bardziej pijanych i wrzaskliwych biesiadników. Jeszcze uczta nie dobiegła do połowy, gdy nie pilnowano już porządku, w jakim wszyscy zasiedli przy stole. Sam cezar dał przykład, wstawszy bowiem kazał ustąpić Winicjuszowi, który spoczywał przy Rubrii westalce, i zająwszy jego triclinium począł jej szeptać coś do ucha. Winicjusz znalazł się przy Poppei, która po chwili wyciągnęła doń ramię prosząc, by zapiął jej rozluźniony naramiennik, a gdy uczynił to trochę drżącymi rękoma, rzuciła mu spod swoich długich rzęs spojrzenie jakby zawstydzone i potrząsnęła swą złotą głową, niby czemuś przecząc. Tymczasem słońce stało się większe, czerwieńsze i z wolna staczało się za szczyty gajów; goście byli po większej części zupełnie pijani. Tratwa krążyła teraz blisko brzegów, na których wśród kęp drzew i kwiatów widać było grupy ludzi poprzebieranych za faunów lub za satyrów, grających na fletniach, multankach i bębenkach, oraz grupy dziewcząt przedstawiających nimfy, driady i hamadriady. Mrok zapadł wreszcie wśród pijanych okrzyków na cześć Luny, dochodzących spod namiotu; wówczas gaje zaświeciły tysiącem lamp. Z lupanariów, stojących po brzegach, popłynęły roje światła: na tarasach ukazały się nowe grupy, również obnażone, składające się z żon i córek pierwszych domów rzymskich. Te głosem i wyuzdanymi ruchami poczęły przyzywać biesiadników. Tratwa przybiła wreszcie do brzegu, cezar i augustianie wypadli do gajów, rozproszyli się w lupanariach, w namiotach ukrytych wśród gęstwy, w grotach sztucznie urządzonych wśród źródeł i fontann. Szał ogarnął wszystkich; nikt nie wiedział, gdzie podział się cezar, kto jest senatorem, kto rycerzem, kto skoczkiem lub muzykiem. Satyry i fauny poczęły gonić z krzykiem za nimfami. Bito tyrsami w lampy, by je pogasić. Niektóre części gajów ogarnęła ciemność. Wszędzie jednak słychać było to głośne krzyki, to śmiechy, to szept, to zdyszany oddech ludzkich piersi. Rzym istotnie nie widział dotąd nic podobnego. Winicjusz nie był pijany jak na owej uczcie w pałacu cezara, na której była Ligia, ale i jego olśnił i upoił widok wszystkiego, co się działo, a wreszcie ogarnęła go gorączka rozkoszy. Wypadłszy do lasu, biegł razem z innymi, upatrując, która z driad wyda mu się najpiękniejszą. Co chwila przelatywały koło niego ze śpiewem i okrzykami coraz nowe ich stada, gonione przez faunów, satyrów, senatorów, rycerzy i przez odgłosy muzyki. Ujrzawszy nareszcie orszak dziewic prowadzony przez jedną, przybraną za Dianę, skoczył ku niemu chcąc bliżej spojrzeć na boginię i nagle serce zamarło mu w piersiach. Oto zdawało mu się, że w bogini z księżycem na głowie poznaje Ligię. One zaś otoczyły go szalonym korowodem, a po chwili, chcąc go widocznie skłonić do pościgu, pierzchły jak stado sarn. Lecz on został na miejscu, z bijącym sercem, bez oddechu, bo jakkolwiek rozpoznał, że Diana nie była Ligią i z bliska nie była nawet do niej podobna, zbyt silne wrażenie pozbawiło go sił. Nagle ogarnęła go tęsknota za Ligią tak niezmierna, jakiej nigdy w życiu nie doświadczał, i miłość do niej napłynęła mu nową ogromną falą do piersi. Nigdy nie wydała mu się droższą, czystszą i bardziej umiłowaną jak w tym lesie szału i dzikiej rozpusty. Przed chwilą sam chciał pić z tego kielicha i wziąć udział w owym rozpętaniu zmysłów i bezwstydu, teraz przejął go wstręt i obrzydzenie. Poczuł, że dusi go ohyda, że piersiom jego potrzeba powietrza, a oczom gwiazd nie zaćmionych przez gęstwę tego strasznego gaju, i postanowił uciekać. Lecz zaledwie ruszył, stanęła przed nim jakaś postać z głową owiniętą w zasłonę i wsparłszy się dłońmi na jego ramionach, poczęła szeptać oblewając mu gorącym tchnieniem twarz: - Kocham cię!... Pójdź! Nikt nas nie ujrzy. Spiesz się! Winicjusz obudził się jakby ze snu: - Ktoś ty? Lecz ona wsparła się na nim piersią i poczęła nalegać: - Śpiesz się! Patrz, jak tu pusto, a ja cię kocham. Pójdź! - Ktoś ty? - powtórzył Winicjusz. - Zgadnij!... To rzekłszy przycisnęła przez zasłonę usta do jego ust, ciągnąc jednocześnie ku sobie jego głowę, aż wreszcie, gdy jej zbrakło oddechu, oderwała od niego twarz. - Noc miłości!... noc zapamiętania! - mówiła chwytając szybko powietrze. - Dziś wolno... Masz mnie! Lecz Winicjusza sparzył ów pocałunek i napełnił go nowym obrzydzeniem. Dusza i serce jego były gdzie indziej i na całym świecie nie istniało dla niego nic prócz Ligii. Więc odsunąwszy ręką zakwefioną postać rzekł: - Ktokolwiek jesteś, kocham inną i nie chcę cię: A ona zniżyła ku niemu głowę: - Uchyl zasłony. Lecz w tej chwili zaszeleściły liście pobliskich mirtów; postać znikła jak senne widziadło, tylko z daleka rozległ się jej śmiech, jakiś dziwny i złowrogi. Petroniusz stanął przed Winicjuszem. - Słyszałem i widziałem - rzekł. Winicjusz zaś odpowiedział: - Pójdźmy stąd!... I poszli. Minęli gorejące światłem lupanaria, gaj, łańcuch konnych pretorianów i odnaleźli lektyki. - Wstąpię do ciebie - rzekł Petroniusz. I wsiedli razem. Lecz przez drogę milczeli obaj. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się w atrium Winicjuszowego domu, Petroniusz rzekł: - Czy wiesz, kto to był? - Rubria? - spytał Winicjusz wstrząsnąwszy się na samą myśl, że Rubria była westalką. - Nie. - Więc kto? Petroniusz zniżył głos: - Ogień Westy został splugawiony, bo Rubria była z cezarem. Z tobą zaś mówiła... Tu dokończył jeszcze ciszej: - Diva Augusta. Nastała chwila milczenia. - Cezar - rzekł Petroniusz - nie umiał ukryć przy niej swej żądzy do Rubrii, więc może chciała się zemścić, a ja przeszkodziłem wam dlatego, że gdybyś poznawszy Augustę odmówił jej, to byłbyś zgubiony bez ratunku: ty, Ligia, a może i ja. Lecz Winicjusz wybuchnął: - Mam dosyć Rzymu, cezara, uczt, Augusty, Tygellina i was wszystkich! Duszę się! Nie mogę tak żyć, nie mogę! Rozumiesz mnie! - Tracisz głowę, sąd, miarę!... Winicjuszu! - Kocham ją jedną w świecie! - Więc co? - Więc nie chcę innej miłości, nie chcę waszego życia, waszych uczt, waszego bezwstydu i waszych zbrodni! - Co się z tobą dzieje? Czyś ty chrześcijanin? A młody człowiek objął rękoma głowę i począł powtarzać jakby z rozpaczą: - Jeszcze nie! jeszcze nie! góra strony Quo vadis 31